the patriots
by theboomber
Summary: deku has lost the desire to be a hero and feels demeaned by everyone for not having quirk until he finds an association or group that has the same desire.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, this time I will make a fanfic of boku no hero academia with hotline Miami style . In my opinion, boku no hero academia and the hotline Miami will be very suitable because, where people who do not have super powers cannot interfere in the affairs of heroes and police who are always getting mocked by people because they cannot do anything like a hero** **and considered to be weak and worthless, or that their circumstances are incredibly unfortunate. Hotline Miami is a game that tells where ordinary citizens have a bitter past with criminals and they commit a gang massacre. Because of that, in my opinion, boku no hero academia fits perfectly with themes like this. but, I decided not to do a crossover but to create my own version of the hotline miami. thank you everyone, I hope you like this fanfic and I tell you that this fanfic is raw translated by bing translator and google translator. So forgive me if this fic is still messy. Thank you and hope you like this fanfic.**

Chapter 1 :prologue

On a regular day, a young man who is eager to have super powers like heroes and other people who are called quirk, but unfortunately, izuku midoriya don't have it people exist as a minority , possessing absolutely no Quirk, particularly unique features, or anything that would put them under the classification of being superhuman. They appear to be the subject of mockery and a level of prejudice. Commonly, anyone who does not possess a Quirk is considered to be weak and worthless, or that their circumstances are incredibly seen in the beginning of the series, people who are born with Quirks do not have an additional joint in their small toe, suggesting a close chromosomal linkage between the extra toe joint and a lack of a Quirk people with the additional toe joint are almost always quirkless.

As a child, Izuku greatly admired heroes and dreamed of being a hero like his idol, All Might, once he got his Quirk. However, by the time children his age manifested their powers, Izuku still showed no signs of developing any special abilities. Due to that, his mother took him to a doctor from whom he received the terrible news that he has two joints on his pinky toe which meant he would never have a Quirk. Later on, Izuku kept watching videos of All Might that night on his computer and tearfully asked his mother if he could still become a hero. She hugged him and apologized, words that Izuku would remember as not what he wanted to hear because they made him feel inadequate to those with quirks.

while walking home, a villain fleeing the scene of a crime encounters Izuku. The villain had apparently escaped All Might earlier in the day. The villain decided that to avoid detection, he should take over Izuku's body. Just as Izuku fell into despair, All Might showed up and saved him. Stunned, Izuku asked for an autograph, but All Might left before he could ask the questions he had on his mind. In an effort to get All Might to stay, Izuku latched on to All Might's leg and hanged on while he launched himself into the air. After a brief struggle, All Might agreed with Izuku that he would die if he let go and they soon landed safely on a rooftop. Where Izuku asked if he could become a hero without an individuality. Telling All Might that he always wanted to be a hero and save people.

Suddenly, All Might's appearance drastically changes to a more skeletic form. All Might reveals to the shocked young man that he was injured in a battle five years ago and can only stay in his hero form for a short time. He goes on to tell Izuku that professionals must always put their lives at stake to save the day and thus cannot openly say whether it is possible to be a Hero without a Quirk as it may not be possible. All Might says that if Izuku cares about saving people, he can always go on to become a policeman, as in that way he can be responsible for putting the villains in jail (even though it is ridiculing job). He tells Izuku that it is not bad to dream, but warns him not to obscure the facts and then leaves.

Devastated at the words of his idol, Izuku starts reconsidering his dream of becoming a hero. His thoughts are interrupted as he gets near the scene of a villain attack. Izuku recognizes his friend as the victim being possessed by the Sludge Villain that had attacked him earlier and feels guilty that he might have accidentally let the villain escape from All Might's possession. Izuku, having looked at his friend pleading eyes, rushes towards the villain, attempting to save his friend despite his Quirklessness. But after he saving his friend, he was scolded by the heroes that he should not do things like that. At that time, hatred is running on his vein.

After all that, his intention to become a hero was lost and decided not to continue his school and, being a local supermarket owner around his place. a few months after graduation, he had a calm and peacefull life. He also always exercised morning, afternoon, night without stopping. Because of his extreme exercise routine, he has a strong body and strong stamina, he also often practices parkour and martial arts. He did not regret his decision to become a local supermarket owner. But he often saw wars between gangs, yakuza and villain. Midoriya prefers to be silent between them because this is a hero work. However, the hero often does not appear to handle this condition which results in midoriya often intervening to handle all this but he gets a warning from the hero, if he takes action like this he will be arrested by the authorities because the local population is not allowed to handle things like this. he can only say "yes" because he doesn't want to deal with them.

He was also highlighted as a local hero by several people because of his actions against criminals around him. but because of his fame in his area, his supermarket burned at night and the heroes only expressed their apologies to Midoriya. Midoriya couldn't say anything because he was disappointed with them. not long afterwards, midoriya decided to go to a local bar to calm himself down.

"hey deku, I'm sorry about your store." Said the white man with blond hair.

"it's okay mark." said deku.

"so who did this deku ?"

"what do you think ? villains!"

"well I'm sorry deku, I don't know what to say now"

"they're all in the mob…all tangled up in extortions and drug dealing and god knows what else!. We're talking about my neighborhood here! My family! Why can't I do anything to protect them ? why can't anybody? These people are trash and the heroes, screw them. They think a quirkless people can't do shit." Said deku with an angry expression. he thought that people always underestimated quirkless people like him because he didn't have any power.

"calm down. You know what? Maybe there's something you could do…"

"what do you mean mark ?"

"here take a look!" mark gives deku a paper containing a patriotism words.

"it's a patriotic association,like-minded people and quirkless too. I don't really know what they do,but their hearts seem to be in the right place. They say they wanna fight the villains, so I donated them some money a couple of times! I don't know if it's really usefull, but it's better than nothing."

"the patriots ? what a weird name."

 ** _To be continued_**

 **All right, thank you everyone for reading this fanfic. I'm sorry if this fanfic is messy, because this fanfic Is raw translated from Google Translate sometimes bing translator. Please give a review for my fic. I love to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : weird phone calls

with mark's recommendation, deku supports an organization called the patriots in his place. what mark says is true, this is an organization where quirkless people can become heroes. In the beginning, many thought that it was impossible because, all villains already had a quirk or power that they certainly could not fight. Deku is confused because, how do they prove this while they are quirkless ?, at leas there are many people like deku here. deku returned to the apartment he owned. He has lived alone because he wants to be more independent than before. He also doesn't want to bother his mother anymore. when deku are watching TV, deku see the news that the stain or hero killer has been captured. In the first place, he did not care about everything related to hero but, there were several words that really interesting to him. he also watched a video about stain.

 _Hero killer : stain_

 _Real name : chizome akaguro_

 _All might debut left a deep impression on him, and he set his sights on becoming a hero. He enrolled in a private hero high school but was disappointed in the fundamentally depraved view of heroes taught by the educational system. He dropped out in the summer of his first year. Until the end of his teenage years, he called for a return to the old idea of heroes making speeches on the street until he realized resignedly that words had no power. For the next ten years, in order to fulfill his "duty", he studied and traineed in killing techniques on his own. During this time, his parents passed away, and that affair was considered non-scriminal. He emphasized a return to the old idea of heroes. Heroes should not seek compensation. The title of "hero" must only be granted to those who epitomize self-sacrifice. The present-day heroes are fakes who are all talk. He wanted society to realize this through his purges one after another._

 _Someone must be dyed in blood… I must take back what it means to be a hero! Come! Try and get me, you fakes! The only one I'll let kill me is the true hero…all might!._

After deku watched the video, something changed inside him. What stain says is true. Hero is not a play thingy and does'nt need to get any compensation. deku saw all this with a feeling of remorse because what he saw with a hero present day, it was like a children's game. Because all of this, the view of the hero to deku has changed drastically. He decided to end the day and his phone is rang.

"Damn, they just won't give up!" deku said with anger.

"... yeah this is midoriya ? I donated money? No way! Oh those checks, right ... that was me ... "

"Since you showed great support for our patriotic organizations, we think you like to be able to help you in a more practical way, meaning more meaningful way." said a mysterious man on the phone.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to help your country? protect your family, friends and the one you love? "

"Yeah, I do! But ... "

"Ok we'll be in touch."

"Wait a minute ..."

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"Oh fuck you prick! Another weird phone caller damn. "

A week after deku had donated to an organization called the patriots, Deku often got calls like this. with the same words and the same voice. Deku only donates some money to them but, every word they have on the phone has a suspicious meaning. * DING DONG * deku apartment bell rang and he saw the courier delivering a package.

"oh hello are you midoriya izuku ? "

"yeah that's me."

"this package is for you sir. I just need your sign here!."

"but I didn't …"

"don't worry, it's all paid for… I just your sign."

"hmpff,alright then."

"here done."

"have a good day sir!."

"sure."

deku was curious, why did he get a big and heavy package. The moment deku open it, deku see the shark mask with an angry expression and a heavy vest armor. Deku doesn't understand why he got all this,deku just saw the mask and the thing inside the package with shocked expression. Is this what is meant by the telephone he heard? he never thought of being a murderer but, he often saw news on tv that there were lots of news about massacre on gang, mafias, yakuza, corruptors and some criminal organizations. Indeed he hated villain but, he did not think to kill them. shortly after that.

*RRIIIIING RRRRIIIINNGGG !."

"just what I needed."

"yeah, this is midoriya…"

"helo midoriya this is tama the plumber!."

"what? Who the hell are…."

"I need you to repair some toilet. You said you wanted to work, right ?"

"I don't think i…."

"the owners asked us if we can do it tomorrow night, they'll be out all day so anytime past 9pm will do."

"hey, listen to me!."

"no, you listen. Just go to moto district,1-12-11 tomorrow night. Save the questions,you'll get your answers there."

"wait,so you're.."

"don't forget it."

deku wrote the address he heard and decided to go to the bar near his house. he has many problems on his head and he thinks that alcohol is the solution to all this. the shark mask and heavy armor vest he got from a mysterious sender made him more dizzy. There are so many puzzles in his life now. When he walked to the bar, he saw several heroes from the UA school. He just kept going with angry eyes. He did this because, the hero image is gone by them. Heroes today look like children's games in his eyes. in the end,he got to the bar he was headed for and he met his friend who also the bar owner he visited.

"Hey doug what's up?"

"I'm fine, great . actually ... I'm sorry about your store. How do you doing now son? "Said the black man.

"It's okay doug, it's just ... I have something going on ..."

"Care to talk?"

"Not really ..."

"Alright, let 's skip to the solution then." Doug gave deku a shot glass and an alcoholic drink.

"Doesn't matter what's the problem, this always works. *TAK *."

Minutes after minutes, hour after hour and shots after shots,he felt that he had no way out of this. he had no choice, he had to go to the place given by the mysterious caller and find out what happened there. Arriving at his apartment, deku felt tired with all this and decided to end his day with a rest. Deku didn't understand what was happening now and he didn't know whether he would be called villain or not.

 **the next day**

deku just walked circling in his apartment to wait until 9pm. When it's 9pm, deku get out and go with a solid black muscle car. At the age of seventeen, he could drive a car. Even though he didn't have a drive license, he still ventured to drive a car. When deku arrived at the place, he looked back at the shark mask he had. He thinks whether this is a good choice or not but, he can't go back and has to face it all.

"It's fucking ridiculous ... but let 's see what these clowns are all about." deku wear the shark mask and used the heavy vest armor. he pressed the door bell. without realizing it, he had come to the villain's association house. At that time,the action he doesn't want begins.

 **To be continued**

 **Okay everyone thanks for reading my fanfic. If you have a recommendation for the next mask, tell me. I like to work with other people. Basically, I've prepared a shark mask as a depiction of deku character. Feel free to write a review on my fanfiction I love to read it. And sorry if this fic is a mess.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : max the shark

Deku didn't realize that the place he was visiting was a place where the villain gathered. "Let's try this new weapon And Let 's have a fun time sharky boy. "Said the villain who was ready to shoot deku with the weapons he had. deku ran as far as possible from them but, they didn't give up. They kept chasing deku continuously, until the villains were tired, deku hide in the big trash container. deku thought he shouldn't come to this place. * HA! There you are sharky !. "One of the villains found that deku was hiding in a trash can. Deku has no choice is between him or the villain . Deku hit the villain's head hard into the trash container. His teeth were crushed and crushed his head by hitting his head hard on the ground. deku let go of his mask and vomited. He saw his hand filled with blood with a shocked expression. He killed the villain who tried to kill him. deku thought that he had no way out of this to solve this problem. not long after that, deku heard a conversation between villains who trying to kill him.

"Hey, did you see that shark boy?"

"I don't know. but, why did the boss tell us to use this weapon? even though we have quirk. "

"Hey don't you know? This weapon is a weapon filled with bullets that can erase people's quirk. Therefore, the boss wants us to use this weapon to test this new weapon. "

"Wow!.Then, the heroes won't be able to fight us! "

"Yep right. Because of that, let's find this shark boy and test this weapon. "

deku heard all this and he decided to commit a mass murder in the place he visited with the weapons they modified. Deku can't go home, because if he doesn't finish this, this will haunt him every day. deku take the weapons from the villain he killed and saw that an ordinary bullet with a bullet in this weapon was very different. Ordinary bullets have a yellow color while this modified bullet has the same color but there is a blue color around the bullet. From here, deku was mentally prepared and "let 's start the party." Deku put on his shark mask and began the action. he killed one villain by shooting right into his head and leaving the other by shooting his legs. deku approached the villain and saw the villain trying to use his quirk. But, what the villain said was true, this bullet could easily erase someone's quirk but deku didn't know how long the reaction from this bullet would last. Villain cried before me to ask for his spare life.

"please forgive me. spare my life!."

But deku doesn't respond him and killed him by hitting the villain's head with the buttstock of the weapon he had until his the villain head was destroyed.

"Three are dead. Next to the others. "

Deku started to finish off the trash or villain's in the house. Starting with deku shooting a villain in front of the door and shooting all villains in the tv room. suddenly there are villains who are ready to shoot him from the garden in front of him. deku throws a weapon that doesn't have the bullet lethal to the villain. The villain's nose was crushed and deku approaching him with a sledge hammer. Villain was crying like the previous villain to ask for a mercy but, deku destroyed his head with the sledge hammer. He checked if there were any villains left in this house. he found some quirkless people who were counting money and bullets that could eliminate someone's quirk. deku executed the two men and took everything. He took the money and ammunition in the house as payment for his actions. he left the place and went straight to his car. on the way home, he felt a new sensation, a burning spirit he had never felt before.

 **The next day**

deku was practicing in his apartment and he saw the shark mask he had. he thought that he must have a shark-like attitude when he was in such a condition. In the end he decided to have the power he called havoc. He named this power from the video game he played. He has this power from his extreme exercise routine. havoc is a power where he runs faster and he will swing a melee weapon faster. Thank's for his extreme training, he was able to do it all without problems. thanks for him taking the money and ammunition in the villain's house, deku can rest peacefully and there is no need to worry about his finances.

"Breaking news, there has been a villain mass murder in the moto district. These villains were murdered sadistically by someone. The police are still investigating this case and the police don't know who the suspect of this massacre. "

"Hmpff's I'm famous now ... maybe."

News of the mass killings carried is spread rapidly to anywhere. From the news he got, deku killed the place where the drugs and the place of the corruptors prepare for their activity. There are some people who say that there is a new vigilante who changes their place to be more peaceful. deku see this all with an expression of relief. But, he can't continue to do this everyday. with all that happens, deku life will be more different than before. He remembers that he must have his nickname when he is wearing his shark mask and he decides to name his shark mask as **max the shark**.

 **To be continued**

 **Alright everyone, thank you for reading my fic. If you have any suggestion mask or any idea feel free to tell it to me. I love working with y'all. Don't forget to put a review on my fic I love to read them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : thank you

The next day after gang massacre, deku became calmer and better than before. He was confused whether he could be called a villain or vigilante or hero because what he did would have a huge impact on his city. But the big question for him is, is this what they mean? Is this what they mean by helping them in a more serious way? . I thought if this was all connected to the strange phone call he found. It is true that deku often gets strange phones call that contain addresses of places where he didn't know. Does the caller show us to places that must be cleaned. What deku did can be called a villain's action because, he has violated the rules of his own country. But behind all that, he feel something different and that is, exciting impulse and burning spirit. Deku thinks that he will only kill bad people. he do all this to protect his family, the person he loves and wants to prove to the world that quirkless people are not weak people. He decided to go to an arcade game to meet his friends as well as to release his boredom.

"Yo deku, have you seen the news? Damn this city is becoming a war zone, "said the man with long brown hair.

"Yes, takeshi, I've seen the news." Said deku.

"Yes, man, I mean this incident is not once but many times and what I know they are wearing animal masks. I mean, indeed the villains are bad people but are they the same as they are? "

That question make deku being silent for a moment. What his friend said was true. Is he same as them or not? "Did you not see that they only killed the criminals and the bad guys? they never kill a civilian or a people like us. "

"I don't know deku ... I don't care about that but, I just want people like them to stop making this city like a war zone! Think about it again, we are talking about this crazy killer or maniac. do you think that if there are no more villains, gangs, yakuza and criminal organizations? Will they just relax and enjoy the world? come to the bar and have a drink? no deku ... people like that will always look for new enemies. "

The two of them could only be silent there especially deku. What his friend said is true. What will he do if there are no villains anymore? it will be a question for himself.

"Hey, let's ended this talk. What if we play arcade games in there? it looks interesting. "

With that, deku ended their conversation by playing an exciting arcade game. Even though his friend has a happy day, deku doesn't look like that. He was still thinking about the words of his friend.

 **At night**

deku get another strange phone call that shows him some place. This time he was given an address to clean up the drug distribution place run by villains. Before he started his action, he got a crow mask and an ak-47 weapon. So, this mask gave him to start his actions with firearms. deku assume that, different masks meaning different skills such as sharks always catch their prey quickly and sadistically. Whereas the crow has far vision. deku do this all as a challenge for him. so, if deku use a shark mask, he will run faster, and become more sadistic. Whereas the crow's mask, deku can see further and start his action with an ak-47 weapon. Just like a hero, he need a costume. He decided to wear black t shirts with blue jeans and combat shoes. He doesn't want a costume that is too flashy. Same with the shark mask who having a name, deku should give the crow mask a name, and he nameed the crow mask as **earl.**

"1,2,3,6,10,20. Alright 20 trash in there. * reloading his weapon *. Let's get this started. "After that, deku used his crow mask and starts his action by kicking the main door and killing 2 villains with his weapon. "Hey all of you, the maniac is here. Prepare yourself moron! "Shouted a villain. Deku took the villain who had died and made him as a shield. Deku went in and killed 10 villains in front of him. 12 done 8 left. deku ran out of bullets and he was pushed from behind by one of the villains. he saw a glass bottle near him. deku grab the glass bottle, hit the villain with the glass bottle he took and he took the broken glass bottle and stab the villain's neck with the broken glass bottle. "Only seven." Deku took a shovel and hunted the others villain. "Boo." He found one villain hiding in the toilet and deku kill him by stabbing the shovel into the villain's stomach and hitting the villain's head violently. After deku killing villain in the bathroom, he found villain who off gurad in the TV room. deku stabbed the villain butt, which resulted in villain falling and deku stab the villain's neck and looking for villains who were still in the place.

While he was searching for the remaining villains, deku found a basement filled with prisoners and people tortured by these villains. beside that he found the villain left in the place. Deku saw that these prisoners seemed to be tortured continuously until the floor they were trampling was red made of blood. Deku also killed the villain sadistically and he saw a woman hung naked. his anger overflowed and decided to leave one villain alive and do the same thing. Deku freed the prisoners there and he heard the words " ** _thank you._** " Luckily the hanged woman was still alive and he told to the prisoners to go from this horrible place and bring the hanged girl to the hospital. Deku only saying this by a hand gesture. After that, deku is leaving the place and returned to his home.

 **The next day.**

"breaking news. There have been more mass killings in places where villains make drugs and detain people. These villains were killed sadistically and this maniac killer freed the prisoners in this place. based on eyewitness, this maniac helped them to get out of that terrible place and he helped a woman who was hung naked and dying. This Maniac ordered the prisoners to save the dying girl with a hand gesture. This Maniac wears a crow's mask. The police are still investigating this cases and they still don't know who the suspect are. can they be called heroes? or not ?. have a beautiful day evryone. "

deku see the news where he did it all of that. he became a fresh topic to talk everywhere. Even though he felt safe because of the mask he was wearing, he still felt that he had to hide his identity and not let anyone know about all of this. maybe he could be called the successor of Stain. Stain and deku have the same idea but, the difference deku is quirkless, while stain has quirk. that is become a different huge in here. He wants to prove to everyone that quirkless people can become heroes and the title hero is not a toy. This news also makes criminals and villains surrender themselves because they are afraid of incidents like this. and this news became a horror story for the heroes who have a duty at night and of course for the people who became heroes. And with all this happening, deku made a history that nobody would forget.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Alright everyone, I hope you like my fic. And as always forgive me if this fic is a mess.** **?**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 : different

For what he did, deku makes new history that will never be forgotten. Many witnesses thought that deku/the maniac is quirkless but, it's all a mystery. The police and the villain who survived, did not know the quirk owned by the maniac (deku) have. This Villain who survived said that, this maniac is so fast, have keen eyesight and he is very sadistic. This Villain doesn't know what kind of maniac is this. For the prisoners/hostages, they were more supportive and grateful towards this maniac. because of him,their place becoming more peacefull and they think that the hero and the police are useless with cases like this. deku saw this all with expressions of relief. He doesn't know, he's going to be like this. more importantly, deku must do something to with the money he had. not long after, he got the package again. and this time, he got a new mask that is the mask black piranha with angry expression and red eyes.

Deku thinking, skill have by black piranha fish. Since he did mass killings, deku rarely gathered with his friends but, when his friends ask him, he replied "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. ". true, deku become better than the previous one either because of what he did or not. He's not too concerned with money but, he already has the money very much. Rather than that, he has to think of the skill what to show when he wears the black piranha mask. After hours, he's been getting ability popularized by black piranha fish. Deku think black piranha fish look almost like a sharks but, due to the small size black piranha could run faster than sharks. So, if the deku wear a black piranha mask, he will be more faster than the sharks mask and he will start the action with machete. He also often see his old friend kacchan

Kacchan and deku have a history of their own. kacchan or katsuki bakugo is deku childhood friend . Due to deku is quirkless, bakugo often bully deku and also always showing off his quirk because he has a nice quirk. But, now deku greeted him like a regular friend but, in his hearts, deku laugh at his friend because he looks like a child and doesn't know the meaning of the real hero. He also viewed his classmates with the same feeling. What makes them become a hero? is it to make it look cool? or to get a lot of money? Or want to be famous ?.

 **At night**

This time deku get a night purge again. and this time he got the mafia headquarters place. Deku think that mafia comes from outside of Japan. Deku wears **rick** , the name of the black piranha mask that he got. he has already started his action by killing the mafia that exists in the place. Just like the night before, there are some mobsters hiding because of fears. deku have a sharp sense of nowing enemy location like the killer in horror movies, hiding from him is impossible. Deku have a way different execution. Deku trained himself to learn the execution of people with whatever is around him in action , deku execute mafia by stab the back of mafia by a machete, then deku stabbing the neck of the mafia with a machete. And on the next mafia deku executing differently than before. Genital piercing Deku mafia it from behind, and deku slashed the mafia head with a machete.

* THUD * deku has been caught by the mafia chairman and his subordinates. They have planned all this. deku saw one mafia leader and one subordinate. he can fight them but he chooses not to fight them because he know that this is his time.

"You made a quite mess here, you're good." Said the mafia chairman who wore a red jacket. His subordinates just pointed the gun at deku so deku didn't do anything.

"But did you think you can kill me in my own house?" Said the Mafia chairman.

"I'm here to kill everyone, including you trash."

"Hmpff ... disrespectful shit."

"What do you look around for? I mean what's your goal from all of this? fame? Money? or want to be called as a hero? then you are in the wrong way. I won't do anything really, except maybe moving out. It's impossible to clean up this place. Viktor shoot him! "

* BLAM! * This subordinate of the mafia chairman or viktor shoots the chairman himself and this makes deku shocked.

"The fuck just happened?"

"An act of loyalty." Said viktor

"Loyalty?"

"To you stupid. You need to know that I'm serious. Now take off your mask, I wanna talk. "

"Talk? What the hell is going on? "

"The mask."

Viktor tells deku to take off his mask. Deku knew that if he opened his mask, he would know who he really was but, with the condition of being mugged,deku had no choice but to take off his mask.

"Ok, so what do you want form me?"

"I want to join you." Said viktor with a serious expression.

"I can't fucking believe it ..." deku was shocked because there was a mafia who wanted to do the same thing.

"Try and listen then. I've always wanted to come to Japan ... their culture, food, their people and Fuji Mountain. They offered me a job in here, I came immediately. But I didn't know the job was ... this. Killing, robbing, selling people? this is shit! This country is beautiful, we could do so many things here ... but my people keep doing all this sick stuff ... it's terrible. And you know what's the worst part? I got used to it ... I didn't like this when I left my home Russia ... but I didn't have choice by the time I got here. They'd never let me go. I could run away and hope they never find me ... but they need to pay, they need to die for what they did to me. you guys ... I admire you. You defend your country from bullshit mafia, gangsters and villain ... you try to clean up and I want to help you. So what's your quirk then? "Viktor said to me

"I don't have a quirk viktor and I'm very impressed with what you said. And I think it will be difficult if you want to join the action like I did. "

"Why ?"

"because you got it so wrong, how can I say it…it goes down to two things. First, this whole thing, you can't decide to join they choose you. They noticed me because I was on the newspaper otherwise…they just leave an annoying messages on my voicemail and my phone. You know, it's not like they have an office. And the second is…damn it's to hard to explain it…unless."

"unless ?"

"here I give you this paper."deku gave the paper from his friend.

"I donated some money to this organization. it seems they are the masterminds of all this. this mask and your mafia address, seems like i got this from them. it's better than nothing you know. What's your quirk then? "

"I don't have a quirk. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop here. "Said viktor with a serious face.

"Alright then good luck with it viktor."

"Hey what about the money? you not taking it? "said viktor

"Well I'm good. You need those money for donate to that organization plus for yourself. I have plenty of money. "after that, deku left viktor and there will be one new maniac who have a same desire like deku and that is **_viktor_**.

 **To be continued**

 **Okay everyone, thank you for reading my fic. If you have any suggestion or an idea about new character,new mask feel free to tell it to me. and please leave a review on my fic, I love to reading it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : new target

Deku decided to go recreation with his mother because he wanted to relax with his mother. His mother was confused from where he could get these money. deku replied that he got this money from the lottery prize. When he was having fun with his mother, he saw the news that there were many mass murders at night just like he did. it turns out that he's not alone. he saw that for one month, mass murders and new maniacs like deku is everywhere. In one of the news, there's a maniac wearing male casual office clothes with long black vinyl coat and black faceless mask. There is also news where there are 5 maniacs dressed as police officer with gold lens sunglassess and spiked half masks. And there is one maniac dressed as a military army and wearing a lion mask. The police are still investigating all these cases but, the people consider this all with ordinary expressions, even some of them support this maniacs. Criminal numbers in Japan have dropped dramatically because this mass murder has taken place everywhere. Lots of villains and criminals surrender themselves to the police because of fear from all this. for villains, night is a very dangerous time and this is like a horror story for them.

The police got some information that all these maniacs were **_quirkless_**. The police know this all because they see all their movements. and also, the police found that the bullets they used were not just ordinary bullets, this bullets could erase someone's quirk. Of course, this news provides a new history for heroes and villains. However, these maniacs also often save a hostages and prisoners. They only kill criminals. People think that the hero present days are no longer useful because these maniacs do the heroic tasks . Of course, deku has made a new history where quirkless people are not rubbish and can defeat villains without the help of a hero. With this news, the heroes think again about their careers. lots of recordings where maniacs like him are executing villains and criminals. Starting from dragging them by motorcycle, burning them alive, hanging them with naked bodies and much more gore. night where people rest, now into night purging. deku see all this with a shocked expression. He doesn't know that this will be like this. and the maniacs often met with heroes in their actions. The maniacs is not kill the heroes but the heroes are scared because of the maniacs, they have a creepy and threatening aura. Even fearless heroes pro cannot fight them. Looks like stain speech is come true.

There are some maniacs who died in this incident. the maniac uses the same type of bullet. Now the police already know why these maniacs can kill criminals who have a good quirk that can be killed quickly. The maniacs who died were found wearing animal masks, there were 2 women maniacs/vigilantes who were found dead because they were shot by yakuza. 2 of these women wear black mamba snake masks and black rhino masks. It is known that this maniac/woman is quirkless and ordinary citizens. With all these events, night is the scary time for the villains and heroes. Even at the U.A sports festival event, many heroes candidates were not excited because of this new story. Corpses,death man and blood are everywhere in night.

 **Two weeks later.**

deku was walking towards his house. he accidentally walked next to the hero wearing clothes with one million words. deku was carrying groceries and suddenly, there was a little girl who bump into deku. he see this little girl has a wound and bandages everywhere. Of course, the hero who beside deku sees all these conditions. deku also felt suspicious why this little girl had these wounds.

"That's hurt. I'm sorry, little girl."

"You always cause trouble. Come back eri. "Said a man behind the girl. He wears a green hoodie with purple fur on the hood and has rolled up sleeves, black pants, a black shirt, white tie, and white shoes, as well as a pair of disposable medical gloves. His most distinctive feature is an orange, beak-shaped mask reminiscent of a plague doctor.

"Sorry about my daughter sir. She'd been horsing around to much so she was a bit of a scare up. Worries me sick! "Said the mysterious man with a respectful expression.

It seems like the hero beside me is having some conversation with the mysterious man but.

"Don't ... don't go ..." said the little girl.

This little girl grab deku shoulder tightly he knew that there must be something wrong with it. he saw the little girl's eyes. her eyes filled with fear and hope to someone help her. Deku was sure that this mysterious man must be doing something to this little girl.

"Excuse me but Your daughter, she seems scared. "Said deku.

"Sir please let go of the little girl." Said the heroes.

"Yes, because I just scolded her."

"But I can't say these bandages are from horsing around."

"She falls down a lot."

"A child, so scared she's shaking and won't say a word? I really think it's not normal. "Said deku with a piercing eye

"Please don't go imposing your own ideas of what is" normal "... on other people 's home lives." Said the mysterious man.

"What are you doing to her?" Said deku with piercing eyes and serious tone. The hero who was next to deku could only stare at deku with a shocked expression and the little girl held his hand tightly.

"Hmph. I swear heroes are all sensitive to the smallest things. It's embrassing ... so I'm rather not talking about it out in public ... could you follow me over there? "Said the mysterious man.

"To tell you the truth, I've been worried about my daughter, lately. No matter what I say, she does nothing but rebel."

"Worried about raising her is it? that's sounds rough ... "said deku

"It is. Kids are hard to understand, let me tell you. It honestly makes me think ... that I could turn into a very different kind of person. "

Deku and the hero see that this mysterious man releases his gloves. deku feel that he will do something to him. not long after the little girl ran to this mysterious man or her father.

"Huh? ..." said deku

"What now? done with your little tantrum? "said the mysterious man.

The little girl nodded to her father.

"But, but ... er? Are you? "Said deku with a worried expression.

"This is how it always likes. I'm sorry I ended up bothering you with all this. Again soryy for the trouble. Have a nice day and good luck on the job. "

Deku only sees the hero next to him holding him because this hero knows that if he do any movements, he will kill deku.

"Hey why are you just letting her go like that?" Said deku with an angry tone.

"I'm sorry sir it's not good for you to interfere with this problem. Plus, we need to wait for an order from our headquarter if we want to take him down. We can't do anything by our own sir. "

deku was shocked by all this. he didn't think that if we wanted to save people, we had to wait for instructions from headquarter. With that, deku left the hero and noted that there was one special person he had to finish and that is the mysterious man. And deku will start the action again as usual.

 **To be continued**

 **Alright everyone thank you for reading my fic. If you have an idea about new character or new maniac/masks feel free to tell it to me. also, do you think it will be good to make another chapter tell the story of the other maniac ? your opinion is matter to me. thank you everyone as always forgive me if this fic is a mess**


End file.
